fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Light and Dark/Script
Chapter 10: Light and Dark Chapter Narration With Thracia's downfall, Seliph sets his sights on his final destination: Grannvale. His route to the Empire takes him through the Miletos District, a collective of free cities which was once a vibrant and wealthy hub of commerce for all of Jugdral. Now, though, only a dying land choked by the Empire and Loptyrian Cult lies before Seliph. At Chronos Castle, the seemingly mad rule of Queen Hilda has condemned countless citizens to savage, merciless deaths. And in the Rados region, Bishop Morigan, under the command of Archbishop Manfroy, conducts child hunt after child hunt. Wealth. Liberty. Hope. Even life itself... All crumbled through the people's fingers. As the evil cult plies its sacrificial rituals and pile the bodies of their victims even higher, Seliph knows he cannot leave Miletos be. Greeted by raucous cheers from the people, the liberation army routed the Empire's men, freeing the city of Peruluke. The hope of Miletos had slowly been rotting away in the Empire's hands, but at long last, the arrival of Seliph and his liberation army breathes new life into the nation's future. Opening Chronos * Julius: Ishtar, what's the status here? * Ishtar: Everything is moving smoothly according to your plan, Lord Julius. * Julius: Heh... I wonder what it must be like to be as terrified of our sacrifices to the dark lord as the peasants must be. * Ishtar: I've seen it myself. Knowing their children are doomed to the stake nigh drives them mad with grief... Particularly the mothers... * Julius: Hmhmhm... Magnificent. Let them learn now the true meaning of despair. Let their will to live erode and crumble. Let them become little more than ragdolls. Let them become the ideal slaves for the rise of the Loptous Empire. * Ishtar: Also, it seems we've captured far too many children. This castle simply doesn't have the room for them all. How shall I handle this? * Julius: Send them to Belhalla at once. I will groom them personally, I think. Friends, family... it matters not. By the end they will despise each other, ready to kill their own in power's name. Only the fittest will survive, and these fittest will become the ideal citizens of Loptous's new world. * Ishtar: But Lord Julius... What of your father? What of Emperor Arvis? The emperor refuses to allow any child hunts under his watch. * Julius: My father? Heh... My father is not worth fretting over, Ishtar. I will persuade him easily... (Julius leaves) * Ishtar: Lord Julius... * Hilda: Ishtar! Where is His Highness? * Ishtar: Oh, Mother... The prince just departed for Belhalla. * Hilda: He did, did he? ...You know, Ishtar, I daresay the prince has quite the love for you. Hell, I'm already hearing the wedding bells ring! * Ishtar: I... I don't- * Hilda: Open your ears, Ishtar! Friege is by far the most esteemed of Grannvale's noble houses, and I, like the Emperor himself, am of House Velthomer. There is nobody in this land who could ever be worthier to the prince's hand than you! * Ishtar: A-as you say... * Hilda: Now, then! We have more pressing matters ahead. Those rebels, murderers of my dear husband and son, are coming our way, Ishtar! Not only that, they dared to steal Alster from us! Never has history given Friege a more dire enemy than Seliph, his father and all of his kin! I shall await them here at Chronos, that I may give them the welcome they deserve. You run along to Miletos. After all, those brats won't arrange their own journey to Belhalla! * Ishtar: Yes, Mother... * Dark mage: Your Majesty, the mages are in position. However, er... we have a slight problem. A small few children escaped our hold amidst the cover of confusion from our deployment. What are your orders? * Hilda: Excuse me?! How dare anyone under my command be so incompetent... No matter. Kill them all. Teach them all a lesson. Relay this command to General Ridale at Rados. He is to put them all down at once. (Outside) * Girl: Er... Where do we run now? * Boy: Sorry, I dunno. * Girl: But... But if we get... * Boy: Don't cry! It... It'll all be fine! Don't ya know? The crusaders are coming! They'll save us all. I know it! * Girl: Sniff... I guess you're right. The crusaders'll come. They will... They will... Rados * Morigan: Ah, General Ridale. We've got orders for you from Queen Hilda. She wants you to move out at once. * Ridale: Excellent. It's high time that we had work which better befits knights. I am absolutely fed up with hunting children! I swear, if I have to hunt even one more child... * Morigan: Oh, what a pity that is. You see, we've a handful of escaped brats who are all in sore need of an execution. * Ridale: Oh, for the love of... * Morigan: What's this? Are you, a loyal Imperial general, dissatisfied with your orders? Do I smell a filthy traitor to the trust of His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Arvis? * Ridale: ...No, sir. I could... I could never consider betraying His Majesty... Very well. I suppose I have no choice... (Riddell leaves) * Morigan: Hmph... Honor of a knight? How quaint. Peruluke * Manfroy: Princess Julia. At last, I've found you... * Julia: Huh? Who are you? * Manfroy: Heh... The shock stripped you of your memory all those years ago, did it? Perfect. Now, come! * Julia: N-no! Take your hands off me! * Manfroy: Heh heh... You cannot resist fate, my dear. Now, cease your struggle and come along... * Julia: No! Ahh... Lord Seliph... Help... me... (Somewhere else in Peruluke) * Lewyn: Seliph, I'm hearing that a couple of children have just fled Chronos. Unless we step in now, they're sure to meet a gristly end. * Seliph: Children?! Very well. We'll move out at once. I won't rest until every last one is safe. * Lewyn: We've got another problem, too. It's Julia... She's gone. I've searched high and low, but she's nowhere in sight. * Seliph: No! Oh, no... How could this be... * Lewyn: I can't believe it, either, but that's how it is... My guess is the enemy seized her. But why... Why would they only target Julia? This doesn't make any sense... * Seliph: Gah... Hold on, Julia, wherever you are... No matter what happens, we'll find you! Turn 1 – Enemy Phase (Outside Rados) * Ridale: Well, we've no need to make haste here. Men, move out... but at a leisurely pace. Saving the Children Outside Chronos * Girl: You're the liberation army? Wow... You're all amazing! * Boy: Whoa, the liberators! You're the best! * Boy: Wait, you're a crusader? Really? Huh... * Girl: Ohh! You're a crusader... I was really scared there... * Boy: Huh? You're with the liberators?! Wow! You came for us after all! * Girl: Thank you for rescuing me! Thank you! Conquering Chronos (Before Conquering Rados) * Seliph: Any luck finding the children, Lewyn? * Lewyn: Nope, no luck. Looks like they've already been sent to Miletos. Let's move! There's no time to lose while they're still in danger. But it looks like we'll need to capture Rados as well, if we're going to get the gates to Miletos open. * Seliph: Understood. Castle Rados is our next challenge, then! Conquering Chronos (After Conquering Rados) * Seliph: Any luck finding the children, Lewyn? * Lewyn: Nope, no luck. Looks like they've already been sent to Miletos. Let's move! There's no time to lose while they're still in danger. Conquering Rados * Seliph: This is... It's like a ghost town... * Lewyn: The handiwork of Morigan's mages, I hear. Any who dared to resist met a grisly end... * Seliph: How could they... How could anyone be so savage... * Lewyn: And that's why we've got to fight this war to the end, Seliph. This is something you've got to understand. This is the way of the Loptyrian Empire. They have no place at all for the good-hearted... If Chronos has been conquered * Lewyn: Now, it shouldn't be too long before the gate through to Miletos opens for us. What's your next move, Seliph? * Seliph: Needless to say, we must march on Miletos. We can't afford to rest while those children are still at risk... Or Julia for that matter. * Lewyn: Good. And after that, Grannvale awaits! Enemy Phase After Conquering Both Chronos and Rados (Miletos) * Arvis: It has been a long time, Ishtar. How fare you of late? * Ishtar: Oh, Your Majesty! What brings you here? * Arvis: Listen, Ishtar. Release the captive children. I know you care no more for these foul deeds than I do. * Ishtar: My apologies, sir, but I'm on Prince Julius's- * Arvis: Pay Julius's orders no mind. I'll be having a word with him soon. * Ishtar: But... * Arvis: This is an order from your emperor, Ishtar! Has Julius bent you such that you will no longer listen to the word of your liege? * Ishtar: No... Never, Your Highness... * Julius: I think not, Father. Ishtar is mine. Your selfish ways are so bothersome. * Arvis: Julius! How dare you- * Julius: Why, Father, it almost sounds as if you still don't know any better! Old age must already be dulling that once brilliant mind of yours. Why not retire before it grows still feebler? Unless... Ohoho! Don't tell me you still seriously believe that you can banish me? * Arvis: No... I know better than to try something so futile again... I... I have no further objection. * Julius: That's better. Now, then. Begone! Return to your post and haunt my sight no more. Defending Chalphy is crucial. Don't fail me for once in your sorry life, Father. * Arvis: Y-yes, Julius. At once... (Arvis leaves) * Manfroy: Hmhmhm... How the mighty have fallen! Never would you think this wretch, now clinging only to the ghost of a crown, was once the most powerful man in Jugdral. * Julius: Ah, Manfroy. Where's Julia? Have you restored her memory yet? * Manfroy: Your dear little sister is in Chalphy, burdened once more by her old memories. Never have I seen such horror as when she recalled how you, her brother, almost killed her! Or how her dearly departed mother spirited her clear of the castle and your clutches... * Julius: Indeed... Near everyone puts up some defiance to death by my hand, yet Deirdre never so much as flinched in the end. She accepted her own demise, all to save Julia with what little strength she still had... Julia possesses the foul powers of that ghoul, Naga, just as Deirdre once did. Nothing is more crucial than killing her now, Manfroy, lest we lose the chance. * Manfroy: You overestimate her threat, milord. After all, the Book of Naga remains under the strictest lock and key in Belhalla. Without it, I cannot fathom how Naga's soul could ever come to dwell within that girl... * Julius: How many times must I explain, Manfroy? Every last one of the avatars of Naga, the heirs of Heim, must be purged from existence! * Manfroy: Understood, milord. I'll have my men see to it that Julia is dead by sundown. * Julius: Do not fail me Manfroy. Now, then. I suppose I'm needed in the capital. I shall ensure that holding the Miletos territory is the Order's highest priority. * Manfroy: Before the week is done, Your Majesty, the corpse of Seliph will lie before you. * Julius: Seliph? ...Ah, of course. The one the peasants call the "scion of light"... Feh, just as they call me the "scion of darkness". The alleged eldest son of Deirdre, and the alleged true heir of Grannvale... A fairy tale, told to inspire hope amongst fools! * Manfroy: He poses a threat to us nonetheless, milord. The sooner we dispose of him, the better. * Julius: Surely he doesn't truly bear the power of the crusader Baldr... He couldn't possibly... I might not care about him, Manfroy, but you're welcome to do with him as you will. * Manfroy: Very good, milord... * Ishtar: Lord Julius... * Julius: Ishtar. Shall we be off, then? I've tasked the Order to defend Miletos. Say... I have a better idea. I want to play a game. Rumor has it that a small army of fresh sacrificial meat is headed our way. Let's see who can claim the life of a rebel first. * Ishtar: Yes, Lord Julius. I'd love to! Julius Kills Someone * Julius: Heh... Such an easy win, Ishtar. * Ishtar: Masterfully done, Lord Julius! I expected no less of you. Julius “Dies” * Julius: I grow weary of this silly game. Ishtar Kills Someone * Ishtar: Heh! That's the end of it, Lord Julius. I've won. * Julius: Hrm... Not bad at all, Ishtar. Ishtar “Dies” * Ishtar: Nng! Why... * Julius: You've lost, have you? Hmph... We leave at once! Conquering Miletos * Lewyn: Looks like we're too late, Seliph. The kids are already gone. I'm guessing they're well on their way to Grannvale. * Seliph: Blast... Not again... * Lewyn: I hate to admit it, but I doubt we could've gotten here soon enough either way. Now, then. It sounds like they're just finishing up repairs on the Miletos Strait bridge. Ready to move in on Chalphy? * Seliph: Chalphy... My father's homeland... * Lewyn: So it is. I'm betting the citizens there will be even happier to see you than usual. Let's not let them wait any longer! * Seliph: Indeed! Everyone, move out. Onward to Chalphy! (End of phase, Chalphy) * Arvis: Ah, Bishop Palmark... Your Grace, I need you to escort these children to safety. * Palmark: Come again?! Are you setting them free? * Arvis: Indeed. More of Julius' minions from Belhalla will be here at any moment. You need to move, and quickly! * Palmark: Y-yes, of course! Thank you, Your Majesty... Thank you so much... * Arvis: I... I also wish to entrust you with this. * Palmark: Hold on a moment... Isn't this- * Arvis: Once, long ago, you were a confidante to Sigurd, were you not? ...You already know what you must do. * Palmark: Y-yes, sire... * Arvis: Now go! Protect the children with your life! * Julia: Father... * Arvis: Julia, I... I beg your forgiveness. For all the misery I've wrought, you must hate me so... * Julia: That's not true! It doesn't matter what happened, Father. Not even for a moment have I hated you! To me, you've always been one of the kindest men I've ever known! * Arvis: No... I am a fool. I've been a fool from the outset. All this time, I've been Manfroy's puppet. When I finally saw the strings he was pulling, it was too late. I was powerless to do a thing. I had already given the Empire to Julius... The embodiment of Loptous, the dark god. He... He took the love of my life from me... And you are next... * Julia: Mother sacrificed herself for me... She gave the last of her strength to ensure I made it as far away from Julius as possible. I think the trauma must have wiped my memory... And if Lewyn hadn't found me... But just knowing that Julius did that to his own mother... Now I remember, I almost wish I didn't... It hurts so much... * Arvis: Oh, Julia... We have so much more to talk about. I wish we could, but time is short. You are in grave danger so long as you stay here. Run. Run with Bishop Palmark. Please... * Manfroy: Tsk tsk... I think not, Arvis. The only place Lady Julia is going is back with me to Velthomer. Now, I do believe His Imperial Majesty should keep to Prince Julius' orders. That is, unless you want your dear daughter to meet the axe. * Arvis: How dare you, Manfroy! You address your emperor! How dare you seek to use my daughter as a common bargaining chip! * Manfroy: Hmhmhm... So you still feebly cling to your titles and thrones, do you? Your time has long passed, Arvis. You, and this world, now belong to Prince Julius. Unless you wish to know pain beyond the ken of mortal men, still your tongue and obey your new liege without question. It is almost a pity your heroics are for naught. Every last child you freed shall be a festering corpse before this day is done! Hee hee hee... * Julia: F-Father!! * Arvis: Julia... I am so sorry... Julius' thugs are too powerful. I cannot protect you... All I can do now is give you this... This circlet once belonged to Deirdre. This... Only it could possibly save you n- * Manfroy: Enough! We leave at once, Julia! * Julia: Father! Oh... (Where Palmark and the children have run to) * Palmark: Come along, children! Hurry! * Girl: But there's nowhere for us to go, sir... * Boy: The dark priests are right behind us! We're gonna die, aren't we? * Palmark: Be at peace. All will be well. Lord Seliph will be here at any moment to rescue us. Have faith in the crusaders, my children! Seliph Talks with Palmark * Seliph: Are you unharmed, Your Grace? * Palmark: Lord Seliph! Ohh, bless you! We've awaited you for so long. I've done all I can to survive, all to ensure you receive your birthright. Here... Take it, milord. * Seliph: W... what is this? * Palmark: It is the sacred relic of House Chalphy. The divine blade... Tyrfing. * Seliph: But... How could you have it, Your Grace? * Palmark: My apologies, milord, but I cannot say. I swore an oath... * Seliph: I see... Fair enough, then. I couldn't possibly thank you enough, Your Grace. So this is Tyrfing, then... I've never felt power quite like this... * Palmark: Milord, I beg of you... Please, retake Chalphy at once! Your subjects have endured for so long, in hope of one day seeing your return... * Seliph: Rest easy now, Your Grace. So long as I have Tyrfing in hand, we have nothing more to fear! Conquering Chalphy * Lewyn: A job well done indeed, Seliph. And would you just look at that! The locals are so happy to see you. Look! They're already pouring into the streets to rejoice at your return. * Seliph: Mm. I'm home. At long last, I'm home... Nothing has ever felt this good. But... I mustn't celebrate just yet... * Lewyn: Julia, right? You must be worried something fierce. Heh... Got a little thing for her, do you? * Seliph: Oh! Er... No, nothing of the sort... * Lewyn: I've had a word with some locals who've seen her. Archbishop Manfroy's got his grubby hands on her, by the sound of it. It's a pretty safe bet that Julia's still somewhere in Grannvale. * Seliph: Say, Lewyn... Something feels amiss. We've defeated Arvis and avenged my father, and yet I still feel... Empty. * Lewyn: That'd be because we still have a while to go until we reach the end of all this. If anything, the real battle here's only just about to get started. Trust me. By the time this holy war has come to a close, Seliph, the truth behind it all will be clear as day. Villages * Woman: Ohh! Oh, noble crusader! We beg of you, save our children! The children... the dark priests want to sacrifice them to their god! * Man: Few folk livin' today are as vile as that Queen Hilda of Chronos. She's real cozy with them dark cultists. She goes 'round stealin' kids, then if they so much as cry, she kill the mams so calm-like, you'd think she was just swattin' flies! There's no way that woman's human! It's a fiend that's rulin' us now... * Old man: Long ago, the Twelve Crusaders waged holy war against the Loptous Empire for fifteen years. Nary a single corner of the land of Jugdral escaped the war's clutches. It was Saint Heim who smote the dark god's avatar, Emperor Galle XVII, restoring light to this land at long last. And yet... the dark god is upon us once more. Oh, great crusaders, protect us all! * Man: 'Tis only been lately that we've had t'deal with these rites of sacrifice. Not so long ago, from what I hear, Emperor Arvis himself forbade 'em entirely. What the devil could've changed his mind? Please, I'm beggin' you! You've gotta save our children! Here, this Magic Ring oughta help you out. * Young woman: A terrifying man, that Prince Julius is... Just a single glance into those eyes of his and you're gone... You lose yourself. So many of my friends and others my age've all left for Belhalla to serve him. I've heard nothing from any of 'em since... * Old man: None of yeh come even close t'being strong enough t'fight Prince Julius. Hate t'say it, but sometimes, yeh need t'make sacrifices if yeh wanna keep goin'... Seliph Meets the Ghosts of His Parents (Parents’ Ghosts) * ???: Seliph... Oh, Seliph... * Seliph: I-is somebody there? * ???: Oh, Seliph... How you've grown... * Seliph: Could it be... M-Mother?! Mother! Is it truly you? * Deirdre: What a fine young man you've become... Bless Lewyn for all he's done to guide you this far... ...Seliph, never forget. Your friends... Your companions... You must always cherish them... You owe them so... * Seliph: ...Y-yes, Mother. I understand. Oh! I've defeated Emperor Arvis! At long last, Father has been avenged! * Deirdre: You did... But what of Julius and Julia...? * Seliph: I still don't know... Wait! Mother, how could you know of what happened to them? * Deirdre: ... * Seliph: ...Mother? * Sigurd: Seliph. * Seliph: Who's there? Wait... Is... Is it you, Father?! * Sigurd: Listen, Seliph. You must stay humble, no matter what. Remember, your power alone was not what put an end to Arvis... * Seliph: What? How do you mean, Father? * Sigurd: You must learn the sorrow of the common man, Seliph, Your truth is not the reality of all. Unless you know their pain, these long years of war will have been for naught... (Sigurd leaves) * Seliph: F-Father! Come back... Please! * Deirdre: Seliph... Take care, my son... * Seliph: Oh... Mother... Conversations Lester with Patty * Lester: Hey! Hey, Patty! Looking good as ever, I see. * Patty: Oh. It's you, Lester. Look, just go away, okay? * Lester: Oh, come on! You're always so harsh and mouthy. What gives? * Patty: You're one to talk! You've never said anything that isn't teasing me in the most mind-numbing ways imaginable! * Lester: Wait, I haven't? * Patty: Of course you haven't! How can't you see that? You don't treat any other girls like this! * Lester: Hang on! What do you mean you're a girl, Patty? * Patty: Oh! You... You twit! * Lester: Hey, I was joking! I'm sorry... C'mon, calm down, okay? Look, I guess I kinda care about you. That sort of turned into... Er, sorry. * Patty: Care about me? What's that supposed to mean?! * Lester: It means that I sort of like you, okay! You can't be that thick, can you? Nanna with Leif * Nanna: Say, Lord Leif... All my life I've been hearing how Miletos' cities are so fabulously rich. But look at it now... Look at all these ruins... * Leif: Mm... No matter how awful the Empire is, I never thought them to be quite so brutal. To think, just two decades ago one could buy almost anything one could ever desire from this region's many merchants... I suppose that nothing can thrive, so long as the Empire remains in power. * Nanna: Ever since I was little I've always wanted to wander the beautiful cities of Miletos and sample all the rare goods on sale... It must have been so lovely once... * Leif: Nanna... The instant this war is over and we've restored peace to the world, let's come back here... Just the two of us. * Nanna: Why? * Leif: I once heard a story about my parents... On a visit to Miletos, my father gifted my mother with the most stunning pearl tiara. * Nanna: Did he? * Leif: He did indeed, and someday... Someday, I'd love to do the same for you, Nanna. * Nanna: Oh, Lord Leif... * Leif: Heh, I suppose I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. We still have an empire to bring down before we do anything else, after all! The end of this blasted war is in sight, Nanna. Now, shall we? * Nanna: Of course, Lord Leif! Shannan with Seliph * Shannan: You've grown so strong of late, Seliph! You really are your parents' son. There's nothing left for me to teach you. * Seliph: Thank you, Shannan... For everything. Any might I have springs from your teachings. To me, swordplay is every bit as natural as breathing, and I owe it all to you. * Shannan: Heh... You think so, do you... * Seliph: You look awfully weary, Shannan... Is something amiss? If only I could lend you my strength... * Shannan: Hey, come on! You needn't treat me like some old man. I'm as young and spry as ever, you know! * Seliph: Oh! My apologies, Shannan... That wasn't what I was- * Shannan: Heh, it's fine. ...Thanks anyway, Seliph. It heartens me to know that you care. Febail with Lana Febail: “Hey, you’re pretty tough for such a small thing. You’re not scared being out here?” Lana: “Well, I’d be lying to say I wasn’t. But when I think of those poor children…” Febail: “You like kids, huh?” Lana: “Yeah, I really do. You were taking care of orphans before, weren’t you? That’s so wonderful, Febail.” Febail: “Yeah, well that was Patty‘s idea, not mine. I’m really not all that big on kids, you see.” Lana: “Hah… I know better than that. I saw all those crying children clinging to you when we were leaving the Manster District. You’re like a father to them, you know.” Febail: “S, stop it, would you? I just… Look, I gotta get going. I’ll see you around.” (Febail leaves) Lana: “Haha… You’re a good guy, Febail.” Leif with Altena * Leif: Is everything alright, Altena? You look rather weary. * Altena: Oh, Leif... No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. * Leif: Well, if you say so... Listen, Altena. Don't be afraid to ask for my help. If you ever need anything, I'll gladly do all I can. * Altena: Thanks, Leif. Er, actually... I was thinking of Arion. * Leif: I thought as much... Is it true that someone came to spirit him away after we brought him down? * Altena: It is, and from what I hear, that someone was Prince Julius... * Leif: The Empire's crown prince himself?! But why... Why in the world would he do that? * Altena: Perhaps he's trying to win himself a new ally by appealing to Arion. * Leif: That makes sense... And I suppose it means we'll be crossing blades with Thracia's dracoknights again. * Altena: Mm. I'm afraid so. So long as this war continues... * Leif: To be honest, Altena, I believe this is actually good news. * Altena: Huh? How so? * Leif: Think about it. So long as Arion is still alive, there is still hope that we can help him. Never give up, Altena. So long as we keep moving forward, surely everything will be fine in the end. * Altena: Thank you, Leif... I think I'm feeling better already. * Leif: Oh, thank the gods. I couldn't bear knowing that my sister was in such grief. I'm here for you, Altena. All I want is to ensure your happiness, and I'll do whatever it takes to help you. Oifey with Seliph * Oifey: Look, sire! The territory of Chalphy awaits us just across the Miletos Strait. * Seliph: Chalphy... My father's fatherland... I can only imagine all the memories you must have of it, Oifey. * Oifey: Mm, of course. I don't think there's a single corner of Chalphy which I don't recall fondly... Lord Sigurd and Lady Ethlyn... Naoise, Alec, and all of my other peers among the young knights of Chalphy... Every last face there was a friendly one... * Seliph: Hm... I can only imagine, Oifey. I've never so much as set foot in Chalphy, have I? * Oifey: Indeed, sire. You were born in Agustria, and raised in Silesse and Isaach. Come ot think of it sire, you've never been anywhere near Grannvale till now. * Seliph: Quite the sorry excuse for a prince of Grannvale I make, wouldn't you say? It almost feels as if I've tricked the world. * Oifey: I know, sire, but I pray you understand. This is the will of your citizens, all long abused and stripped of power by the Empire. They've endured decades of suffering beyond compare at the Empire's hands, all in the hope of, one day, seeing the coming of their savior. * Seliph: This savior... Do they believe it to be me? * Oifey: They do. The common folk have long prayed for the second coming of the hero Sigurd. The folklore claims he comes once more in the form of a legendary child whom Sigurd begat with Empress Deirdre. * Seliph: A legendary child... It's terrifying to know that people have taken to seeing me as some sort of god, Oifey. * Oifey: Think of it as a product of the sheer brutality of the Empire's regime, sire. Look around you. We stand in a realm where children are snatched from their parents in droves, and all who resist are put to slaughter. No mere human could ever wreak such madness. A great evil lurks behind it all... * Seliph: Say, Oifey... I've been hearing tales that Emperor Arvis is the dark god itself. Where do you stand? * Oifey: I've heard the same from countless others in our travels, sire, but I doubt it. * Seliph: Then who could it be? Manfroy, perhaps? * Oifey: Sire... Whoever it may be, the dark god's return is fast approaching. We must hurry. Your people have come to revere you as a crusader destined to save them. The time to heed their call is upon us. Seliph with Fee * Seliph: Pardon me, Fee. Lewyn would like a word with you. If you need me, I'll be waiting over there. * Lewyn: Geez, Fee. I haven't seen anyone as stubborn as you since I last saw Erinys! * Fee: ... * Lewyn: C'mon, there's no need to get angry! I'm here to apologize, okay? Ignoring you clearly wasn't the best idea I've ever had. * Fee: What kind of monster are you, Dad?! I... I could've sworn I was seeing things when you first popped up in Rivough! I hadn't been that happy in years, and... And seeing you again had me in tears... But then when I tried talking to you, you wouldn't so much as blink at me! Do you have any idea how it feels to be shunned by your own father, Dad?! * Lewyn: So you went about pretending you didn't notice me either? Is that it? * Fee: I figured, why should I bother if you're not gonna bother? I told myself I'd only talk to you if you took the initiative here. * Lewyn: Heh... Bratty little thing, aren't you... * Fee: EXCUSE ME?! Ohh, that does it! I'm not listening to another word of this! Maybe if she hadn't married such an awful man, Mom'd still be with us... * Lewyn: Look, Fee. I get it. I really messed things up with Erinys. But what happened is my business and hers. Nobody else's. You and Ced have no right to meddle! * Fee: Dad- * Lewyn: There's a war going on here, Fee, and that's the only thing you should be worrying about right now. Understood? Seliph with Lene Seliph: “Lene, Lewyn wants a word with you. I’ll be right over here if you need anything.” Lewyn: “Lene, take it easy out here. You’d send the boys crying if you ever scratched that beautiful face of yours.” Lene: “Hey, Lewyn. Did you know my mum?” Lewyn: “Huh? Why would I know your mum?” Lene: ‘Cause you seem to know everything. Lewyn: “You want to know about your mum, huh…” Lene: “Yes! And my dad too!” Lewyn: “Lene, you are who you are… Don’t worry yourself too much about who your parents were. I will tell you this, though. Your parents loved each other like nothing else. They parted during a very rough time, but they still look over you, Lene. Trust me, they do.” Lene: “Yeah… Ever since I was little I felt as if someone was watching out for me. That was my father, wasn’t it… Why won’t he show himself to me!? It’s lonely not knowing who your parents are your whole life…” Lewyn: “Lene…” Seliph with Tine Seliph: “Tine, Lewyn wants a word with you. I’ll be right over here if you need anything.” Lewyn: “Tine, Hilda was your aunt, wasn’t she? It must be tough being out here.” Tine: “No, I’m fine with it. Queen Hilda was an evil, evil person.” Lewyn: “What, did she treat you bad or something?” Tine: “Yeah. She always used to beat me and call me names, and she said my mother a traitor.” Lewyn: “That would’ve been Tailtiu…” Tine: “Yes. She and Arthur escaped to Silesse after the Battle of Belhalla. Then she had me. But I was told my father passed away…” Lewyn: “Is that right… So you came to the Alster Kingdom after all that?” Tine: “Well, we didn’t go there willingly. We were taken by force by King Bloom’s men. And then that’s where my mother died.” Lewyn: “You sure haven’t had it easy, have you…” Tine: “Yeah… Anyway, Hilda really had it in for my mum. My mum put up with so much to keep me safe. A day didn’t go by that she wasn’t crying…” Lewyn: “Geez… That’s horrible.” Tine: “Lewyn… are you okay?” Lewyn: “Huh? Why do you ask?” Tine: “I don’t know. It kinda looks like you’re crying.” Lewyn: “No, I’m… it’s… it must just be sweat. It’s nothing…” Coirpre with Altena * Coirpre: Are you hurt at all, Your Highness? * Altena: Ah, Coirpre. Thank you, but everything's fine. Don't forget to take care of yourself as well. You shouldn't do anything too risky. * Coirpre: Er... Say, Your Highness... * Altena: Is something wrong, Coirpre? * Coirpre: Your Highness, I want to cast a Ward spell on you. * Altena: Oh, right. You're concerned about my low resistance to magic, aren't you? Are you sure? I've heard that few spells endanger the caster as much as Ward does. Look, Coirpre. I'm honored, but I don't want you risking yourself for my sake. * Coirpre: But you've always been there to help me, Your Highness. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a mama. Please, Your Highness! All I want is to do anything I can to help you! * Altena: Oh, Coirpre... Very well. I can hardly refuse if it's so important to you, now, can I? All I ask is that you stop casting the spell the instant it puts you at any risk at all. Promise me this, Coirpre. * Coirpre: Okay! It's a promise, Your Highness. Don't worry, I won't let myself get hurt. * Altena: Thank you, Coirpre. Now, shall we? I'm ready when you are. * Coirpre: Right, I'm ready! ...Hear me, O great Saint Bragi. ...I implore of you! Bestow upon this woman your exalted power... Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Scripts Category:Clean up